


Jackets Not Required

by coneygoil



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coneygoil/pseuds/coneygoil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing an article of clothing. Licking frosting away. Just another birthday party at the Golds' house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackets Not Required

_Five years._

Has it been that long since they promised a lifetime together? Belle only glances back every now and again at the trials they faced that brought them to this moment. The struggles they went through aren't important really anymore. It's what they have now that is. And right now is the morning of their daughter, Brianna's, 2nd birthday!

Belle climbs down from the step ladder and stands back to examine her decorating skills. She's made the Happy Birthday banner herself – large purple paper squares with glittering gold letters. She's quite proud of her craftiness. Nimble fingers slide around her waist, and Belle melts into the warm body of her husband against her side.

"You did a wonderful job, darling" Rum compliments, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Why, thank you." Belle smiles, leaning in to return his affection with a proper kiss to the lips. "Guests will be arriving soon! Has Neal started up the grill yet?"

Rum releases her. "He just lit the charcoal."

Belle nods approvingly then eyes her husband up and down, sighing in exasperation. "Rumple, why are you wearing a suit? It's our daughter's birthday party. You are allowed to be casual sometimes."

"I thought you found the suits dashing" Rum teases with a smirk that reminds Belle of the goldish-green imp he used to be.

Belle closes the gap between them, grasping the folds of his collar, stopping only a fraction from bumping noses. "I do," she breathes against his lips, his breathing growing heavier on her face. "Very dashing and sexy." Their lips almost touch, but Belle puts away, grinning slyly. "But it's a 2-year old's birthday party. At least lose the jacket."

"I'll lose any article of clothing you wish, love." Rum leers at her, playfully.

Belle circles around him, about to slip the jacket from his shoulders. "We'll start with this" she says, leaning close to his ear and is rewarded by the slight shiver she feels from him. "And work on all the rest later."

She knows he wants to reach around and kiss her into oblivion. She can feel the need radiating from his body. But the backdoor leading into the kitchen opens and they silently excuse themselves from each other as Neal strolls in. He stares at them suspiciously.

"Uh…are the burgers in the fridge?" he asks, awkwardly.

Belle blushes, brushing passed her husband to aid her step-son who is looking quite flustered at the scene he walked in on. Neal is a good guy, and Belle is thankful him and Rum could work through all their problems. But the poor guy still hasn't gotten used to the fact that his father has physical needs of the love-kind.

Belle busies herself with last minute touches then heads outside to check on Brianna. She's in the backyard playing with Henry. She's always so excited when Henry comes over. He's nearly 16 now, and for a boy who has never been around babies, much less children in general for most of his life, he's taken to Brianna just as much as she has to him.

She finds them playing chase, Henry pretending to barely evade Brianna's little outstretched hand from catching his pant leg. She watches for several moments, arms folded under her chest, a blissful expression on her face, pondering again of how much of a perfect combination Brianna is of the both of them with Rum's dark hair and Belle's deep blue eyes.

Seeing that her daughter is okay, Belle walks around the garden wall to find Rum and Neal at the grill. Emma is there as well, arguing with Neal about how to cook the burgers. Rum catches her eye, shaking his head in exasperation before pushing passed his son and daughter-in-law to join her. She frowns at him when she realizes his jacket never made it off his person.

"You didn't lose the jacket" she remarks, wagging a finger at him.

"Does it really matter?" he counters.

"Yes!" Belle tugs at one sleeve then the other until she's freed him of the fabric, possessively hugging it to her chest. Rum is throwing her daggers, but she only smiles proudly at him. "I better not catch you in it for the rest of the day."

She can feel his glare on her back as she walks inside to hide the jacket, but Belle knows it's all in play and tosses a grin over her shoulder at him.

David and Mary-Margaret, as well as Leroy and Astrid, arrive a few minutes later and the party is set in motion. Everyone is gathered in the living room chatting. Brianna is running around in circles, laughing and bouncing on the balls of her feet, excited about her audience. Food is served, and Belle shakes her head, amused at Neal's proud smile that his burgers were a success.

Soon after, Belle plops Brianna in her booster seat at the kitchen bar and everyone gathers around to sing Happy Birthday. Belle presents her daughter with a giant cupcake cake engulfed with purple frosting just for her and Henry helps Brianna blow out the #2 candle.

For her 1st birthday, Belle had made Brianna the same smash cake, but the little girl wanted nothing to do with it. This year, however, she knows what frosting is and dives unyieldingly into the cake with both hands. It doesn't take much time for Brianna to be covered in purple frosting, sucking on her yummy tasting fingers.

As Belle passes by her daughter's booster, she gets snagged by a freshly frosting-covered hand grabbing her hand. Brianna giggles hysterically as Belle rounds on her, pretending to be mad but she can't keep a straight face at her baby's huge, messy grin. She walks to the kitchen sink to wash off the frosting, finding her husband standing there. As usual, he's lurking in the background away from the crowd.

"You kept your jacket off" Belle remarks, happily.

"Only for this day" Rum retorts, stepping up beside her and gestures to her hand. "Casualty of the smash cake, I see. Let me help you clean up." He catches her hand, bringing it to his lips, sucking off the frosting. She shivers at the feel of his tongue playing on her skin, circling and licking each finger dirtied by the sugary confection. He holds her gaze as he finishes with one long suck on her pinky, the burning look between them assuring what is to come later.

A disgusted groan catches their attention and there's Emma staring at them with a grimace across her face. "Have some discretion you two. It's your daughter's birthday party, for goodness sake."

Belle's cheeks reddened, but Rum only shrugs, a wicked smirk threatening to break on his lips.

Later that evening when all the guests are gone and Brianna is tucked sound asleep in her bed, Rum comes up behind Belle, slithering his arms around her middle. "How about we finish what we started earlier during the party?" he says in her ear, his warm breath leaving her a puddle against him

Belle turns in his arms, her lips meeting his for a teasing moment and whispers, "I'll get the leftover frosting."


End file.
